


he had it coming

by bubblegumteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kissing, Murder, Poisoning, because we hate her, kirumi is a girlboss, lying, mentions miyadera but not directly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumteeth/pseuds/bubblegumteeth
Summary: you know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	he had it coming

**Author's Note:**

> kirumi does a #girlboss moment if u know what i mean

Kirumi was nothing but a fucking tool to Korekiyo. Every night, he’d come back from whatever he had been doing (he never told her), he’d sit on the couch and Kirumi would fix him his drink, like usual. She hated it, hated his laziness and his big mouth and the way he _lied,_ he lied _so much_ and yet Kirumi went along with it for far too long.

But one day, she’d been sweeping and glanced at the clock. 10:30 p.m.; he was supposed to be home an hour ago.

“Dumbass,” she murmured. But, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something outside the window; a car. Korekiyo’s car, to be exact. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion; it was clear the car had been there for awhile, and yet nobody came out of it. With a huff, she stood the broom against the cabinet, walking to the door to go investigate. She slipped on some shoes and opened the door.

Sure, it was a chilly night, but the bite of the wind didn’t even phase her compared to what she saw. Korekiyo was sure as hell in his car, but...he wasn’t alone. Some woman with black, shoulder-length hair and a dark green kimono was there too, lips locked with Korekiyo and kissing like there was no tomorrow. 

At first, Kirumi wanted to vomit. God, how _could he? How could he?_ He was a _monster,_ a _lying, cheating dirtbag-_

But then, she got an idea.

She walked back inside as if nothing happened. Driven by anger and spite and everything she’d been bottling up for years, she grabbed a stool and reached up to the top cabinet, reaching to the back until she found it. A bottle of poison, kept as an emergency only item, caked with dust. She pulled away the small spider web hanging on it, stepping off the stool and shoving it back away.

And then, she made Korekiyo his drink, as usual, just with...a special ingredient, per say. She stirred it extra to make sure the ingredient was really set in.

Once Korekiyo returned, she masked all emotions; anger, betrayal, and the urge to laugh like a madwoman. She handed Korekiyo the drink, and he took it without a thank you, walking to the living room.

She busied herself with washing dishes, only stopping once she heard the glass shatter and the body fall to the floor with a thump. It was easy to clean up and hide any evidence; she’d been the maid to him, after all, so it wasn’t hard to clean.

It was 6 weeks until anyone even realized he was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> heehee murder   
> also sorry this is so short but im working on some other stuff,, and one of them mayhaps be haikyuu related,,


End file.
